Strangers In The Darkness
by Jack Jarvin
Summary: This is a random story about a ruthlessly bullied boy named Kieth who by no fault of his own is thrust into the darkness of night
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. CHASE

Ah there behind me. Have to run. I cant let them catch up to me. I wont let it happen again. Why do they chase me? Why do they only pick on me? Why does the world hate me so? Oh God please help me do anything just make them stop chasing me I don't want to be hurt I just want to go home. There has to be an end to this maze of alleys. I am so lost and they are starting to gain on me. I have to get away.

"Come back here Kieth you little shit we just want to play!" yelled the boys as they closed in.

Kieth was wearing a pair of faded black jeans a camouflage green shirt. He had long black hair that ended about three inches below his shoulder blades. He had a pair of black runners that were held together with black hockey tape. He was not popular but he was in no way hated. Well except for by these goons who always seemed to want him hurt or dead. It seemed about once a week that they would hunt him down with the intention of beating the shit out of him. And this seemed to be one of those times that running was needed. On and on through the alleys he ran just trying to avoid being caught for he knew that if they caught up with him they would hurt him. No not hurt. They would beat him within an inch of his life and leave him there to die or get home. They didn't care and neither did he all he could focus on was to run, to get away.

Suddenly he froze he had found the end to the maze of alleys. Tho now he wished he hadn't. He had taken a wrong turn and was now at a dead end. All he could do was pray that they would take a different path and in a few min he could leave this alley and try to find a way out. Tho he could tell by the sounds of the coming foot steps and the maniacal laughter that all hope was lost. Shit! They were going to catch him. He slowly turned and prepared to fight to somehow leave this damn alley.

"End of the line buddy." catcalled the boys

"Please do not hurt me." begged Kieth

"Hear that boys the little fuck wants us not to touch him." mocked a boy named Daniel who was the leader of this punk group.

"Please what did I ever do to make you all want to hurt me."

"Uhhhhh? Thats a pretty good question." answered Mark. "What do you think Dan?"

"I say its you exist." Laughed Dan

Slowly Kieth started to back towards the wall his eyes marked with fear and hate. As he backed up the five gang members began to make a circle around the dead end of the alley. The only difference was he began to fell weird a weird that he only felt when he was in his families church a feeling that his parents told him would one day happen if he was not careful or respectful.

"Please guys I do not want anything just leave me be."

Then without warning Dan jumped at him and struck him hard on the jaw causing him to fall back hard. Then just before he hit the ground the man who had circled to stand behind him gave him a hard roundhouse to the shoulder sending him flying five feet. The gang around him broke into laughter as his head hit the ground and his body bounced like a rag doll.

"Will you look at that he bounces I wonder what will happen if we throw him off that dumpster." This was said by Maria the only girl in the group who just happened to be Dans fuck toy and as such was treated as a religious icon by Dan meaning anything she said goes.

"Lets find out boys." Said Dan as he grabbed Kieth arms and climbed onto the dumpster. "Jesse grab his legs I want to see him fly."

Laughing like a mad man Jesse grabbed Kieth's legs and climbed up on the dumpster.

"Okay toss on three." Directed Dan

"ONE, TWO, THREE"

WAMMMM Kieth's body flew twelve feet bounced three then skidded to a stop broken and bloody by the alleys opposite wall. Knowing not to give them the satisfaction and nearly unconscious from the blow to the face Kieth held in his tears and lay motionless hoping they were done beating him to a pulp. What wishful thinking he had. Next Jesse and Mark stood him up and held him there while Dan proceeded to pelter his body in kicks and punches designed to send him to a pulp and cut to all fucking hell but never break a bone.

"Drop him boys I'm getting tired" Ordered Dan his voice full of cruel and evil pleasure and delight at the pain he caused.

"May I have some fun with this worthless piece of shit." Asked mark pulling a six inch buck knife out of the sheath strapped to the thigh of his jeans and checking the tip to see how sharp it was.

"Be my guest do whatever you want to the bastard not like he does not have it coming to him for being such a fucking freak."Mocked Dan stepping back from the limp body on the ground.

Mark then rolled Kieth's battered body onto his stomach and slowly began to drag the large knife along Kieth's back tearing the bloodstained shirt and leaving deep bloody cuts in the raw flesh of his back. He stood up and looked at the cuts he made. The blood spelled out BITCH. Mark laughed and gave Kieth a hard kick to the kidney causing a high pitch squeal to rush out of Kieth's mouth. At this an evil smile crossed Jesse's lips.

"Hey he squealed like a girl. And every guys know what men do to women" Laughed Maria. "I think he wants you Jesse why don't you treat him nice the way he wants."

At this Jesse looked over at Dan for his consent every one knew that Jesse was gay but with biceps the size of footballs no one ever mocked him for it. Dan nodded his head and Jesse took out a switch blade and used it to cut Kieth's belt. He then pulled down Kieth's pants and boxers and kicked Kieth hard in the ass with his massive steal toed boots laughing at the sound that escaped Keith's broken lips.

"HE MOANED! HE MOANED! THE STUPID BITCH MOANED" Shrieked Maria in delight mocking the limp body at her feet.

Jesse then unzipped and dropped his own pants and hovered his fully erect dick over Kieth's asshole relishing the ability to freely inflict pain on his object of torment and gain a feeling of imminence pleasure at the same time.

"Your really going like the feel of this you little shit. I'm going to slam you in the ass till you bleed and you going to moan like the man whore you are for the whole time. Oh I love sex." At this the whole gang cackled with laughter.

With the praise of his cronies ringing in his ears to spur him on Jesse slammed his erect dick far into Keith's ass moaning with pleasure at the squeal of pain that released itself for his preys lips. He then began to rhythmically slam himself hard in and out of Kieth moaning each time his length pressed against the small opening of Kieth's asshole.

"OH how I like them tight." laughed Jesse in pleasure not felling the least bit awkward at the fact that his gang was watching his fag fetish in action.

As the squeals of pain grew higher and higher Jesse began to go faster and harder climbing ever closer to his climax. Suddenly Jesse felt a wet liquid around his swollen cock and looked down to see the blood pooling around Kieth's ass and dripping onto the already blood soaked ground. This realization caused Jesse's breath to grow ragged as he came to his climax and with a harsh moan cum exploded forth from his dick into Kieth's bleeding ass.

Jesse stood up cleaning his dick off with one of the torn shards from Kieth's ruined shirt and pulling his pants up a look of immense satisfaction across his face.

"Damn Dan your lucky hes gay or you might have some competition against a cock that big." gasped Maria when she got a look of Jesse's manhood.

This earned Maria a hard bitch slap that knocked her to her knees.

"Oh ya you fucking cunt. Have you been sleeping around again you fucking slut."

Another hard smack sprawling Maria out on her back.

"NO DAN NEVER I LOVE YOU PLEASE DO NOT HIT ME." Cried Maria as Dan raised his foot above her chest preparing to give Maria a hard stomp to the gut.

"You better not be or I will kill you." warned Dan. "Stand up bitch and remember I never hit you or else."

"Yes Dan." croaked Maria tears pooling in the corners of her heavily makeup caked eyes.

"Come on guys lets leave the little bastard for now." commanded Dan "But remember little shit you come around us again and well beat you ten times as hard. Be lucky your being let off easy.

Keith watched trough star filled eyes as the gang walked off laughing. The last thing he remembered before he passed out from the pain was the cool of nighttime falling around him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Found

Kieth woke up with a headache the size of Asia and more pain then any person could feel in a life time.

'Where the fucking hell am I?' Wondered Kieth as he tried to make his badly bruise neck move to look around to view his surroundings.

Slowly and with great effort due to the pain his body he shakily pulled himself to a standing position placing his weight on the fire escape coming from the alley wall. As soon as he stood he felt a shock of embarrassment as his pants slid to the ground and he felt his boxers around his bloody knees. He hastily yanked them up regretting the action as the swell of pain from the sudden motion knocked him back onto his ass causing a cry somewhat similar to the cry of a dying animal to escape his bloody lips. Then in a tidal wave of pain shame and agony his memory came back to him. While he tried to shake the mental image from his memory of the actions of the afternoon a noise caught his attention.

He looked over at the entrance to the dead alley he was in and saw a large black dog growling at him with bloodthirsty lusting red eyes. SHIT the animal must have been attracted by the small of the blood that ran down his broken body and lay in pools on the ground. God please spare me I am already so broken can you not save me at least once. The animal began to stalk closer the hungry look in its eyes starring savoring the meal to come.

Then with out warning the massive dog lunged seizing Kieth's arm in its hungry jaws. Kieth cried out in pain at the new wave of pain as the dog gave his arm a sharp tug popping his shoulder out of its socket and releasing him. Obviously this dog wanted to play with his meal before he killed it. The dog lunged again and gave his left arm the same savage treatment as the right. Then suddenly a dark shape dropped to the ground behind the dog crouched and attacked the dog.

Keith was too scared to be thankful for his dark salvation in fact if he had anything left in his bladder after the rape he would probably piss himself again. Though the battle was very intriguing the dog kept trying to bite for the dark cloaks neck but every time he lunged the dark figure should somehow be behind the dog and every time the dark creature mad to strike the dog jumped back out of the way. Then suddenly it was over the cloak figure faked to jump and dropped slashing the dog across its exposed underbelly as it reared up to claw the figure from the air. Kieth was shocked as he saw the length of what slashed the do they appeared to be four five inch blades coming out of the attackers hand. Then the attacker did something that made Kieth's skin crawl it took the blades around his hands and swiped off the dogs head. Then feeling that its work was done chucked the head aside. The attacker then took out a butane lighter and a small can of oil and set the beheaded dogs body on fire.

Mustering all his strength Kieth backed up to stand behind the fire escape hoping that the crazy attacker would not see him. Then he wished he would have stayed still as he tripped over a stray cat the shirked and ran away causing the attacker to turn and fix him with its dark face. The creature then slowly began to walk toward Kieth.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Screamed Kieth as his back banged into the alley wall behind him. This caused a strange realization that this was the third time today that he was trapped against the same wall with an unknown attack coming and no idea what is going to happen.

The creature did not answer just merely continued its slow steady step towards Kieth. Then Kieth heard a sound that made his heart jump back to life. He heard the sound of a Police radio obviously there had been someone who had gotten tired of hearing Kieth scream.

'I am such a girl with how much I always scream.' Thought Kieth as he bit back tears of joy.

"OVER HERE I AM OVER HERE." yelled Kieth hoping that the cop would hear his pleas for help. Thankfully just as the police officer cam around the corner the dark figure jumped onto the fire escape and vanished into the shadows of the night sky under a brilliant full moon.

The Police officer rounded the corner with a mag flashlight in one hand and a nine millimeter semi automatic pistol in the other. The officer first tracked the gun across the entire alley checking it for other forms of life before putting the pistol away and approaching Kieth.

"What happened to you son." Inquired the officer

"I got lost." Replied Kieth remembering Dans warning of what should happen if he ever told what Dan and his gang had done to him."

"You are not going to help anyone by lying to me getting lost does not explain all the bloodstains and how you look like someone ran you through a meat grinder." Stated the officer with a light chuckle.

"A dog attacked me." Kieth said his voice mumbled by pain and fear.

"Tell me the truth kid those cuts look like more then dog bites, and your head looks like someone took it to the pavement." Replied the officer

"I fell."

"That sounds closer but theres a lot more then that please tell me son I will not hurt you." Asked the officer.

"My mom taught me not to talk to strangers." Answered Kieth

"Okay well if I tell you my name will I no longer be a stranger?"

"It might."

"My name is officer Nicolas. I live two blocks over and have been hearing screams all day. Sorry but I thought it was just the kids next door watch another horror movie with the sound too loud. However the screams continued after I heard them go to the bars so I figured there must be something else so I came down here to look and I found you." The officers nose scrunched slightly. "Dear god what the fucking hell is that smell? It is like something died." Stated officer Nicolas

"That would be the dog that bit me." Said Kieth pointing a shaky hand at the beheaded carcass of the great dog at the opposite wall of the alley.

Officer Nicolas walked over to the dogs carcass to investigate. He took out a nightstick and used it to poke the great beasts head. As the head was no longer attached it rolled away when touched by the nightstick causing Nicolas to jump back.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Yelled Nicolas as the head came to rest an inch from his boot.

Nicolas kicked the head away and took out a Kleenex and wiped the thick brown bloodstain from his boot cursing so loudly. 'I did not think that cops ever swore and especially this much.' Thought Kieth as he pulled his legs up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. The adrenaline of the attacks was beginning to wear off and he was finally starting to notice just how damn cold it was outside.

"Did you do this kid?" Asked Nicolas his eyes full of disgust and anger at the mutilated site before his eyes. "If you did it is obviously self defense and you are not likely to get charged but this is pretty brutal for a kid your age so at the least you will need a councilor"

'Shit if I tell him it was a black caped figure he will think I am insane and prove that I need a councilor but if I say I did do it he will take me in for a psychiatric evaluation. Wait if I just keep quiet he might think I am just too shocked and let me go.' Thought Kieth

"Come on kid you can tell me I wont arrest you or anything like that."

Kieth remained quiet and began to shiver from the cold he felt and the loss of the adrenaline that had fueled his veins for the past hours hoping the cop would let him go.

"You okay kid you look a little green and cold." Stated officer Nicolas finally noticing Kieth shivering against the cold alley wall.

"I feel like I am going to puke." replied Kieth just as he doubled over and vomit flew from his mouth like a waterfall splattering the pavement of the alley. With that out of his system Keith jerked and passed out his head smacking the alley wall with a thud.


End file.
